Last night on earth
by tinderbox210
Summary: It was the last night on earth - literally spreaking. Zane/Jo oneshot set after 4x19 "One Small Step..."


**Last night on earth**

_Summary: It was the last night on earth - literally spreaking. Zane/Jo oneshot (set after 4x19 "One Small Step...") _

_My apologies for spelling mistakes or bad grammar - English is not my first language. _

_Anyway, I hope i got the rating (M too high?) right.  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Eureka, only my own imagination._

* * *

_"A penny for your thoughts. A picture so it lasts." *_

It was the last night on earth - literally spreaking.

At least for Zane Donovan, since he would be spending the next six months in space. It was the night before the big launch to Titan. An "once in a lifetime" opportunity of a billion miles journey.

There was a farewell party celebrated at Cafe Diem. Zane could feel the excitement growing among the 20 scientists who'd been selected for the mission and had been working 24/7 for this day during the last couple of months. Hugs, kisses and lots of good wishes were exchanged between families, co-workers and friends. Zane found himself being congratulated by a lot of people he didn't even know he knew. Since his arrival in Eureka he had always been an outsider, _"convicted felony"_ stamped on his forehead, never really fitting in and not even remotely trying, but for the first time he felt like actually being part of the community, not just the ex-felon stranded in a town full of mad scientists against his choice.

But while his anticipation for the liftoff grew with every passing hour, he also felt his remorse rise. His stomach felt like dropping and his nerves were hanging on a string. It wasn't like he was getting cold feet or that he didn't want to go anymore - he had worked too hard for this chance to become what he'd always dreamed of, an astronaut - and to prove he could be a valuable member of this mission.

But going to Titan also meant saying goodbye to Global Dynamic's security chief Josefina Lupo - at least for six months, maybe even for good - and he wasn't sure he was ready for this kind of farewell. She had told him she couldn't promise to wait for him. And six months was a long time - the same period he'd spend in federal prison and it had felt like an eternity.

Who knew what could happen? Anything.

She could meet someone new, finally come to her senses and see that she's better of without him.

It was close to midnight. Slowly the party was coming to an end since everyone involved in the _Astraeus _project had to get up early - there were still a lot of preparations to take care of before they could do the big jump.

Zane finally spotted Jo among the crowd, talking cheerfully to Holly and Fargo who were also going to Titan. She was still wearing the black power suit fom work and her long black hair in a strict ponytail, but her chocolate eyes were gleaming softly in the dimly lit room. And her smile was warm and inviting as he walked over to talk to her.

"Hey", he greeted her lamely and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He didn't know anything else to do with them. Scratch that thought, he knew a lot of things he _wanted _to do with them, like getting Jo's hair out of that ponytail and run his fingers through it - one idea more inappropriate for public display than the other and he doubted Jo would be responsive to this kind of advances at the moment. They hadn't indulged in _"adult recreation"_ for awhile now, since Jo shifted their relationship to "just friends". Which didn't make the situation easier on him.

So Zane just stood there and felt lost despite his usual cocky posture.

Jo looked up at him and smiled gently and his heart seemed to miss a beat or two at the sight of her beauty. He could still remember the first time she had smiled at him - really smiled - some time after Founder's Day and the whole time shift, and he'd learned rather quickly that her smile was highly addictive. The way her dark eyes would sparkle with joy and light up her whole face. It just sucked you in. And Jo didn't seem to have the slightest clue of the effect she had.

"Hey, yourself", she replied in her husky voice and punched his shoulder in a playful manner. The short contact send a powerful current up his nerves. "Big day tomorrow. Are you nervous?"

Zane shrugged and faked nonchalance, but miserably failed. A shy grin spread across his lips. "A little", he admitted. "It's not like we're just taking a walk around the block. We're going to space - as in no air and no gravity. To another planet. Big deal." He paused and felt the agitation creep up his spine like a hot snake. He didn't know how to say the next words he wanted to say best, but they were boiling up in his chest and there was no way he could not say them without regretting it in the morning when he would be halfway across the solar system.

He slightly feared he could push too far - it wasn't like he ever knew which line not to cross. Especially with Jo. He had spend two years pushing the wrong buttons of the "other Lupo" because he didn't know any better. Their relationship - or whatever you wanted to call it, he wasn't sure about the right definition himself - was still a delicate construction in progress.

Were they friends? Lovers? Or just someone you meet along the way, but sooner or later have to let go because you're moving in different directions?

Like one going to Titan and the other staying behind...

He groand inwardly, too many questions screwing with his head at this late hour. Jo, observing as ever, immediately sensed his trouble and that something heavy was on his mind - she just knew him too well, whether it was because of their history in this or the other timeline was subordinate, she just did.

"What's up? You're not having second thoughts, are you?" She tried to joke but her eyes betrayed her own exhaustion. Maybe this goodbye wasn't easy for her either.

Zane took a deep breath. His mouth suddenly turned dry and he decided to settle for the truth. Might as well just tell her and get over with it. The worst that could happen would be Jo tasing his ass once more.

"Look, Jojo, i know you said you have a lot to figure out", he started slowly, "and that you need time and i don't want to put the pressure on you, but i ... it's the last night on earth-"

Jo couldn't hide the chuckle that escaped her lips at his choice of words, though she tried her best to keep a straight face. "_The last night on earth_ - seriously?" She pressed her lips together in a thin line to keep from laughing and her face flushed slightly, which made her look even more adorable in Zane's eyes. He always loved when she let her guard down and let her softer side shine through the military bravado. He couldn't help but grin back at her.

"I know, i know - what a corny line, but..." He cleared his throat and got serious again. "It will be six months and who knows what can happen and i-i would really like to spend _my_ last night on earth with you. I mean just as friends if that's what you want", he added quickly. "Nothing complicated, just ... being with you."

Jo seemed to consider his offer for a long moment and studied his face quietly. Part of him expected her to reject him again, to tell him what a bad idea it would be. Even without sex involved it would still _mean_ something. At least on his part. Jo meant something to him - a revelation that had startled him at first, because he'd never felt like this for anyone before. He wasn't used to care for other people or having others care for him, except for his mother maybe, but he'd discovered quickly he didn't mind anymore. Jo had grown on him since learning about their shared past in the other timeline and if he would be honest to himself - which he rarely was - even a long time before he got that knowledge.

"Okay", was Jo's short answer. Simple as that.

Zane almost couldn't believe his luck.

"Really?"

Jo nodded and carefully took his hand. She interlaced her slender fingers with his and warmth spread up his arm from where their skin touched. Together, they stole away from the celebration without anyone noticing their disappearence. They went to Zane's place, since Jo was still staying at S.A.R.A.H and none of them was eager to run into Carter and his annoying glances.

Zane surprised himself by actually feeling nervous. Like a teenage boy on his first date. Strangest thing, they had slept together countless times and studied together for the _Astraeus_ mission, but they had never been on a real date. Something Zane regreted in retrospective. He regreted not having experienced all the possibilities a real courtship of Jo Lupo would include - taking her to the Ballet, seeing her in a dress, bringing her flowers on her birthday, holding her hand in public. She'd really turned him into a big marshmallow, but Zane couldn't care less.

Dessert just wasn't enough when you felt like starving.

Without saying a word Zane lead Jo through his tiny apartment. Most of his stuff was already packed up, so that someone else could use the place in his absence. But some of his recent clothing was still laying on the floor. Jo wringled her nose, obviously surpressing the urge to bring some order into the chaos Zane called his bedroom.

The room was dark. The only light came from the kitchen shining through the open door and illuminating their silent silhouettes as they stood face to face. For a long heartbeat neither of them moved or said a word.

Zane realized that he hadn't let go of Jo's hand since leaving Cafe Diem - or maybe she hadn't let go of his, who could tell and it wasn't really important. His thumb caressed the back of her knuckles, which made her shiver and exhale a sharp breath. Her reaction wasn't lost on Zane and made him grin like a cat in the dark. It pleased him to know that he still had this affect on her, that he could make her just as easily weak in the knees as she could.

He moved closer and closed the gap between them. He placed his free hand around her waist and dipped his head lower. Jo responded by titling her head upwards, welcoming his lips in a luscious kiss. Sweet and slow and so very intimate. They had hardly kissed like this before - one exception being their kissing in the ruins of Jo's burned down house. Usually their kisses were harder and more urgent and full of passion. A battle of give and take - and over much too quickly for his taste.

But Zane wanted this night to last. He would need the memory during the long lonely nights in space. They took off each other's clothes like a hundreth times before and then moved to the bed. Jo straddled his lap and put her hands around his neck. Zane started to kiss along her jaw, down her neck and collarbone, making her moan softly against his ear. He tried to memorize everything about Jo. Every touch, every sound, every feeling. He breathed in her sweet scent as her fingertips left a burning trace of sensation along his skin. He finally managed to loose the ponytail. Her silky hair brushed against his cheek as he pulled her even closer, molding her against his body and deepening the kiss further.

Minutes passed, hours maybe, but Zane lost all sense of time as they held on to each other. Afterwards, Zane lay back and Jo cuddled up beside him. She rested her head on his shoulder and her arm across his waist. Zane couldn't stop watching her, a small content smile curving his lips. She met his gaze and cubbed his cheek in her soft palm.

"You need to sleep. You have an importent date later", Jo whispered sweetly with heavy eyelids. He didn't want to sleep. He didn't want to miss one second they still had left together. But he knew he wouldn't be able to convince her otherwise and he didn't want to waste their residual time arguing either. So he relaxed, closed his eyes and simply enjoyed the feeling of holding Jo close.

Like it was the last night on earth.

_**~ Fin**_

* * *

_* Delta Goodrem "Last night on earth"_


End file.
